


Your Love Rubs Me Raw

by Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Badly Hidden Relationship, Blow Jobs, Facial Hair, Hair Kink, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, spiritassassin 2017 exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers
Summary: A tale of young guardians making very little effort to keep their relationship a secret, a happy reunion, a good helping of hair adoration, and an even greater helping of laughter in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asfddsfe (TheCohort)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCohort/gifts).



> This fic was written for the spiritassassin exchange, where I was blessed with a gorgeous collection of prompts by a phenomenally talented writer, and couldn't resist combining them.
> 
> So here is a fic containing a brief reference to 3 - "Awkward first time(s) (frottage and between the legs loving, or awkward blowjobs, anal not necessary)", a small portion of 1 - "Young guardians trying to keep their relationship a secret and completely failing at it", and a great, hefty helping of 5 - "Body Hair???? Just... general beard and hair appreciation? idk..."

Baze was coming home.

The Force was a home in and of itself, but Chirrut knew there were many different homes in his heart. The Force was home, the temple was home, but the home Chirrut loved best was the one formed wherever he and Baze walked together.

And two standard months without Baze had left Chirrut feeling decidedly homesick.

 

News of Baze's return reached Chirrut's ears long before Baze's footsteps, laughter spreading through the temple about how he had almost fully transformed into a wookie, and Chirrut burned with curiosity, wondering what his sighted friends meant.

He had suspicions, but life would have been easier if he could confirm them for himself without touching Baze's face in public.

Chirrut kept his arms firmly at his sides when he heard those beloved, familiar footsteps making their way across the courtyard towards him, but tilted his head up and grinned, needing to show his excitement somehow. Propriety and respect for Baze's sense of privacy had Chirrut well-practiced in keeping his hands to himself, but his fingertips still itched sometimes with the urge to reach out and explore, regardless of who else might see them.

"Did you have a safe trip?" Chirrut asked, patting the space beside him in hopes Baze would join him on the bench, and grinned wider when Baze did so, holding his hand for a few brief seconds, likely to avoid sitting on it.

Chirrut wouldn't have minded much if he had.

"So safe as to be almost boring," Baze said, nudging Chirrut's shoulder lightly with his own. "But I'm grateful for that." Baze was quiet for a moment, before correcting himself. "I _will_ be grateful for that, eventually." 

Chirrut let his grin slip, hoping it came across as a move of relaxation rather than disappointment. "Two months working on your eulogy, and I didn't get a chance to use it."

Baze snorted quietly. "You'll get your chance someday."

"Am I that lucky?" Chirrut asked, catching himself just before angling for a kiss, turning his head tilt into a solemn nod. "It would have made everyone cry."

"I don't doubt it," Baze said, scratching at either his beard or his scalp. "I should go shave this off before anything tries to nest in it."

"Don't!" Chirrut snapped, louder than intended, and he covered his mouth in apology. "I meant - I haven't seen you with a beard," he explained, straightening up a little and putting his hands back down. "It isn't fair if they have and I haven't."

Baze went quiet for a moment - holding his breath quiet - before laughing. "Shaving can wait. I'll see you after dinner?"

"Dinner and a sonic," Chirrut said, elbowing Baze in the side. "You smell like a bantha in heat."

"I'll try not to act like one," Baze teased, squeezing Chirrut's knee as he stood up, and leaving Chirrut a little light-headed thinking about the night ahead.

 

While it wasn't Chirrut's turn to do the dishes, he happily took over from an acolyte who had fallen sick, glad to make himself of use and to buy himself time to unwind after dinner.

Anticipation had made a mess of his first time with Baze - a fun mess, but a mess nonetheless - leaving him embarrassed when he came untouched while sucking Baze's cock, soaking the front of his pants and preventing Baze from returning the favour.

One happy side-effect of that embarrassment was how Chirrut had woken up the next day to a kiss on the forehead, and Baze pressing cloth into Chirrut's hands that turned out to be clean pants.

Chirrut knew in that instant that Baze Malbus was the man he would marry someday.

 

Even with the clatter of dishes and vague thoughts about someday proposing to Baze distracting him, Chirrut easily caught the soft padding of Baze's feet on the kitchen floor. Barefoot, from the sound of it, but still not enough to escape Chirrut's hearing.

"Someone's eager," Chirrut said, not bothering to turn from the sink as the sooner his work was finished, the sooner he could retire to Baze's room. Coarse hair and wet lips pressed a kiss to his neck, sending a shiver down his spine that rattled the dishes, and Baze laughed before wrapping his arms around Chirrut's waist, squeezing him none-too-gently. Baze smelled faintly of mouthwash and nothing else, having clearly taken Chirrut's suggestion of a sonic shower to heart.

"The sooner these are done," Chirrut muttered, leaving the sentence unfinished and allowing Baze to fill in the gap.

"The sooner I can throw you over my shoulder and carry you off to bed?" Baze asked, biting Chirrut's ear lightly before letting him go. "Let me dry these for you."

"If you insist." Chirrut shook the worst of the water off his hands in Baze's direction and laughed at his offended grunt, before opening the sink-side cupboard and feeling around for a dry towel. "Now you have an excuse for keeping me company."

Baze grunted again before the echoing whisper of flannel on ceramic signalled he had started drying the dishes. "I don't need an excuse," he said softly, and Chirrut nudged him in the side before resuming the washing up.

"I know."

 

Baze's need for privacy had nothing to do with shame. If Chirrut had ever suspected otherwise, they would still be friends, but not partners; Chirrut had spent too long learning to accept his disability to waste time on partners who felt shame on his behalf.

Baze's need for privacy had more to do with how difficult he found it to express his feelings. He would rather not speak of a subject at all than speak about it incorrectly, and others sometimes mistook his hesitance and quiet in public spaces for ignorance.

Intoxication had loosened his tongue once, and Chirrut had fond, if somewhat guilty memories of Baze sitting him down and lecturing him about love with the earnest conviction known best to very young children and very drunk adults.

_"People talk about love like fireworks, all spectacle and noise, but it's not. It's my best friend. It's knowing I can bear anything with you beside me. Laughing until we're sore, talking until we fall asleep. It's you, Chirrut."_

Chirrut had waited until the morning after to say, "I love you too," finding the words easier to deliver alongside painkillers and a large glass of water.

 

After a brief spell in the refresher to clean his teeth, Chirrut made his way to Baze's room, waving aside apologies for the apparent mess in favour of locking the door and throwing himself into Baze's arms as soon as possible.

Chirrut had missed kissing him more than anything else, and while Baze's facial hair had texture he looked forward to investigating, it was enough for now just to have his lips on Baze's again. 

That first kiss was the longest, broken only when Chirrut stopped to laugh and rest his forehead against Baze's nose.

"I missed you," Chirrut said, smiling as he reached to stroke his fingertips over Baze's jaw, his chin, the space under his nose. Baze's facial hair had grown in thick and even, and was much more pleasant to touch than Chirrut had expected. He and Baze were both careful about maintaining the temple's standards when it came to personal hygiene, and as such he had felt at most a day, perhaps two days' worth of stubble on Baze's chin before. 

Baze's beard felt less like the spikes of day-old stubble and more like the thick, soft hairs found trailing down his stomach, and the comparison only made Chirrut smile wider. "A shame I can't get used to this."

"You should be thankful," Baze said, leaning in for a quick kiss while his hands worked on the ties of Chirrut's robes. "I've already scratched your chin red. A few days of this and people might think you infected."

"Infected with love for you?" Chirrut sing-songed, loving Baze's laughter in response, and eagerly fumbling with Baze's own robes, though their folds were somewhat less familiar. Thankfully, travelling gear was designed for simplicity, not presentation, and a lack of familiarity did not cost Chirrut much time in getting his hands to where he wanted them, the broad planes of Baze's chest and shoulders, thinned little by weeks of travel.

"An incurable affliction, I hope," Baze said, dropping his arms to his sides so that his robes could fall from them, and helping Chirrut do the same. 

Jedha was a cold planet, but Baze and Chirrut both ran warm enough to make up for it.

"How do you want me?" Chirrut asked, tucking his fingers into Baze's waistband. "I assume you missed me too."

Baze's hands linked behind Chirrut's neck, and Chirrut leaned back into them, closing his eyes.

"I've missed every inch of you," Baze said, pressing a kiss to Chirrut's forehead, his nose, his lips again. "But especially your mouth. And I hope you've missed mine."

Chirrut shivered and nodded, pulling away only to take one of Baze's hands in his own and lead him over to the bed. Choosing a position wasn't difficult; Baze's bed was an ideal height for this particular activity, and Chirrut sat down happily, guiding Baze to stand before him.

Chirrut stroked Baze's flanks idly for a moment to help slow his breathing, only pulling his pants down once he felt sure Baze had settled. He knew so many ways to make Baze come quickly, so many of Baze's weaknesses and sweet spots, but it seemed a shame to rush any part of their reunion; Chirrut stroked the lines of his hip bones, the soft, almost hairless skin on his inner thighs where friction had rubbed them bare, leaving Baze's cock for last and flattered when he found it hard.

"You did miss me," Chirrut teased before leaning in and taking as much as he could in his mouth, running his tongue over everything he could reach to wet it, pulling back only when he started to drool.

Baze had gone quiet again, thoughtful, and Chirrut smiled as he started stroking Baze's cock, twisting gently over the head every few strokes. It didn't seem right to prompt Baze for more words; it was enough to hold him, to feel the slow, careful thrusts into his hand. It was enough to take care of Baze, and to be taken care of in return.

When he leaned in again, it was to take time exploring Baze's cock with his tongue, gripping it firmly in one hand while bracing the other on Baze's hip. He didn't want to lose track of his progress as he learned Baze's textures and tastes all over again, determined never to forget them.

Baze's breathing stuttered when Chirrut carefully, gently licked along his foreskin, taking advantage of how clean the sonic shower had left him, and a hand grabbed Chirrut's shoulder, signalled for Chirrut to pull back and give Baze a moment's rest.

"You can come in my mouth," Chirrut said, returning both hands to Baze's hips and squeezing them in reassurance. 

"Please," Baze said, and Chirrut nodded before grasping Baze's cock once more, trailing his fingers down its length to tickle at his balls, then taking the head of Baze's cock in his mouth and sucking hard until Baze pulsed wet and hot across the back of his tongue and down his throat.

Swallowing was easy. He'd never disliked Baze's taste.

Baze dropped to his knees afterwards, warm, rough hands drawing Chirrut into a kiss, and Chirrut laughed when Baze started kissing down his neck, his chest, the soft scratch of his beard ticklish on Chirrut's skin.

"Oh no," Chirrut said, gesturing widely at what certainly felt like newly reddened skin. "My mysterious rash has worsened. Whatever will I do?"

His playfulness was rewarded with Baze laughing against his stomach before blowing raspberries on it until Chirrut was squirming helplessly, backing up on the bed to escape. It didn't work for long; Baze wrestled Chirrut onto his back and pinned him down for more raspberries, sloppy and wet all over his chest and stomach until Chirrut was gasping for air and weak from laughter, shaking with it by the time Baze finally relented in favour of a long, lazy kiss.

"I missed your laugh," Baze said, nuzzling Chirrut's nose with his own while slipping a hand inside Chirrut's pants, gripping him tight and reminding Chirrut why his own had made a poor substitute during Baze's travels. Nothing could compare favourably to having Baze's hand on him, Baze's breath hot on his skin, Baze so focused on him Chirrut could _feel_ it, even without his sight.

Chirrut shoved down his pants, kicking them off the bed and thrilled when he found Baze's legs equally bare, wondering only briefly when Baze had finished stripping. 

"Baze?"

"Mm?"

"If you want to suck my cock, you had better do it soon," Chirrut said, not sure if he meant to be scolding or apologetic, and even less sure how his tone came across. "I don't have much patience left in me."

Baze stilled his hand, pressed an off-kilter kiss to the side of Chirrut's mouth before shifting down the bed and deliberately rubbing his jaw up and down Chirrut's inner thighs. As ticklish as Baze's beard had been on Chirrut's stomach, it was outright blissful between his legs, making already sensitive skin burn for more contact in the best of ways, and doing little to help Chirrut's efforts not to come.

"Baze," Chirrut warned, getting a quiet huff of laughter in response before Baze's lips were on his balls, kissing them gently and making Chirrut whine, unable to be anything but bratty in response to that kind of teasing. "Baze, I swear -"

Chirrut couldn't finish the thought with Baze's mouth wrapped around the head of his cock. It was almost too much to bear, all of his focus suddenly on that one point of contact, his heart pounding loud enough to muffle all other sounds in the room. 

Chirrut reached with shaking hands for Baze, losing himself in the additional sensations of Baze's hair, grown soft and thick across his scalp, rough across his jaw, and barely any on his hollowed cheeks.

The thought of why they were hollowed made Chirrut buck up involuntarily, though Baze's hands were firm enough to keep him pinned down, keep him from choking Baze by accident.

"That's so good, that's so good," he murmured, running his fingers through Baze's hair both as thanks and to enjoy the unfamiliar but wonderful texture of it. "If I ever meet the master who insisted on shaved heads, I'll -"

Baze's tongue pressed flat against his slit interrupted that thought too, Chirrut arching up harder this time and Baze letting him, all the heat that had pooled in his stomach finding release as he came in Baze's mouth. 

"I wish you didn't have to shave," Chirrut said, moving one hand so he could trace his fingers over Baze's dampened beard and moustache. "You suit this."

"I think it suits you more," Baze teased, voice a little rough, and Chirrut bit his lip at the thought he was responsible for that roughness. "Are you staying tonight?"

"Are you letting me?" Chirrut asked, stomach twisting until he felt Baze nod. "And the gossips?"

"Let them talk," Baze said, dragging his blankets out from under Chirrut to make use of them; their combined body heat made a decent defence against Jedha's cold, but the blankets turned a bearable temperature into something comfortable.

After a few moments of shifting about, grumbling about who was taking up too much of the blanket and who was trying to shove the other off the bed, they settled on sleeping back to back, maximising both skin contact and freedom of movement, with Chirrut facing the bedroom door. That much was only fair - a lack of visual context for night had left Chirrut plagued by occasional attacks of insomnia, and if he needed a midnight walk to settle himself, he didn't want to have to wake Baze in the process by climbing over him.

"Baze?" Chirrut asked after a moment of listening to his breathing, determining whether he was still awake. 

"Yes?"

"If either of us wakes early tomorrow, do you think we could fit in another round before you shave?"

Baze laughed, reached behind himself to pat Chirrut lightly on the hip. " _If_ we wake up early."

Chirrut thought about adding, _you just gave me reason to_ , but kept the words on the tip of his tongue. Baze had more than earned the last word in their conversation.

He could steal it back in the morning.


End file.
